


Adventures of a Shy Curse-Breaker

by parkeunhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeunhye/pseuds/parkeunhye
Summary: What do you get when you mix a curse-breaker with social anxiety and a huge wedding? IDK, let’s find out together.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Weasley/Reader, Charlie Weasley/You
Kudos: 31





	Adventures of a Shy Curse-Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I’ve been playing Hogwarts Mystery in my free time and it only increased the huge crush I developed on Bill a few years ago. But, he’s taken and while I never really liked Fleur (yes, even before my crush, idk what it was about her and my elementary school brain) I still don’t wanna break them up, ya know? So, yeah, I turned him into a brother figure and decided to pursue Charlie, instead. I mean, the Weasleys are all great anyway. Okay, also, it’s been FOREVER since I read the books and watched the movies so I actually don’t remember anything about their wedding. Take this as an AU because I’m about to switch it all up. The magical “Charlie Gets More Screen Time” AU. Didn’t Death Eaters show up to Bill’s wedding? I don’t remember but yeah that’s not happening here lol.  
> Side note: all included facts about dragons came directly from Hogwarts Mystery and maybe Pottermore, the only dragon I vaguely remember is Norbert.  
> Also, I’m not a psychologist, but I do have social anxiety myself and honestly, this is exactly what I think in these sorts of settings, so this is like a peek inside my brain (I’m sorry).  
> ALSO, I suck at writing and this is only my second fanfic so I apologize if it’s not that great!  
> Okay omg this note is long, enjoy!
> 
> (This has been sitting in my drafts half prepared so I’ve decided to publish it as is, sorry for any weird typos or continuity issues as I didn’t proofread or anything. Pretty sure I had many things I wanted to change [and add] but it’s been A Year™ and I’ve honestly forgotten! Hope you enjoy it though!)

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ 

(Your POV) 

My name is Y/N L/N, graduate of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a world-renowned curse-breaker. I was always a huge fan of Hogwarts so I was happy when my skills allowed me to be transferred closer to it and to work at Gringotts. 

Long story short, I’m all alone in this country. And I’d remain all alone if it weren’t for my super kind partner-in-curse-breaking. That would be Bill Weasley, who essentially became my brother and best friend, thanks to our jobs. So, of course, when he invited me to his wedding, how was I supposed to say no, right? Who does that?

Turns out, I should have. I’m not good with people, like I’m super shy. So why on earth would I go to a wedding, when I know for a fact that William has, like, ten siblings and that implies that they have a large family, and clearly his whole family will be there. As well as his friends. And the friends of his family. And don’t even get me started on Fleur’s family and friends…

So, I ask again. Why on earth did I say yes? Alright, I’m rambling so let’s just take it back so things make some sense…

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼   
(About 10 hours before…)

It’s a beautiful Saturday morning.  
Perfect, sunny day for a wedding. It’s slightly breezy and just overall beautiful.

The only things diminishing the beauty of this perfect day are the chaotic noises coming from the exact place I should be entering.  
We all know why I’m not entering. It’s because I can’t. 

It might seem silly, but right now I’m just wishing I had gotten here way earlier so I could sit in some corner and not have to greet anyone. And yes I know I’m probably one of the first guests, which is totally intentional, done to avoid this exact situation.

I’m not sure what I was expecting. The voices probably just belong to Bill’s family. I’m not unaware that he has a large family; they’re all he ever talks about. I’m pretty sure I know everything about all of them, down to Ron’s friends, Harry and Hermione. However, this knowledge does nothing to quell my anxiety.

I should go back home. I may regret it, eventually, but is attending a wedding worth all this stress?

No, it’s not. I’ll just apparate home and no one will ever-

Unfortunately for my nerves, and for the rest of my day’s new plans, which I had just decided included me curling up under a blanket with a book and listening to some music, someone calls out to me from behind.

“Hey! Are you here for the wedding?”

Darn. Well, guess I can’t just leave now, right? That’d be rude. I could say I’m just lost? But so far on their property…that’d be odd… Okay. Time to summon every single ounce of courage and mental strength I can muster for the rest of the day.

I turn around. Red hair. Must be one of Bill’s brothers. “Um, yes, hi. I work with Bill, actually.”

“Oh! So you’re Y/N! It’s nice to meet you, I’m Ron.”

“You, too…” I reply, feeling my courage slowly dissipating already.

Ron pipes up, “The preparations for the wedding aren’t complete yet, so you can just come inside the house and get comfortable! I’ll tell Bill you’re here.”

“Oh, okay, thank you.”  
I head inside the Burrow and find a nice corner where I can sit and wait.

It’s so cozy, that my nerves start to vanish. Maybe I can switch from this fancy outfit to something more comfortable and just carry out my alternate plans, but with a slight change in location…

I’m drawn out from my daydream by a gentle call of my name, “Hey? Y/N?”

“Hey! How are you?” I say to Bill, who’s looking slightly frazzled, yet his appearance makes me feel a thousand times more comfortable than I was initially.

“As good as I can be. Thankfully, my parents and siblings are taking care of the actual wedding preparations, but honestly this is like trying to break the worst curse ever… bad analogy, but you get my point, I am stressed, I need everything to be perfect so Fleur doesn’t have to worry, but look at me! I can’t even tie my tie!”

Clearly, he wasn’t okay, since he forgot the tie-tying charm, I thought.  
Rolling my eyes, I told him to calm down and cast the charm. 

“How is it possible that you can break curses but you forget a charm as simple as this one?” I ask laughing.

“Oh.”

“Yeahhh… I think you need some tea. You need to relax.”  
HA, isn’t this rich coming from me, the one who was waiting outside for like an hour deciding whether to apparate home or not? Not that he needs to know that…

“Haha, funny you’d say that, Y/N. As if I don’t know you, I’d like to see you in my shoes,” he says, echoing my thoughts. Can’t hide anything from him.

And he’s not wrong, I can’t even imagine myself in his shoes in the first place.  
“Okay, okay, sorry, I can imagine how you feel.”  
I shift his attention from his problems to something that’s been worrying me.  
“So, how many guests will be attending?”

“Hmm…let’s see. So there’s my family, people from the ministry, a few people from school and work, Fleur’s friends and family… probably less than 1000? I think?”

Excuse me, what? I didn’t know this was a celebrity wedding?? It’s bad enough that I still have to meet the seven other Weasleys who live in this house (not counting Ron), plus Harry and Hermione. No offense meant at all, I just really suck at meeting people. And introductions, plus small talk, are actually hell.

I feel myself growing faint, but I have to do this, I have to be strong!

“Oh, that’s nice,” I reply after forever.

“Yeah, I know what you’re thinking but my mom wanted a big wedding, seeing as I’m her first son to get married and no one is holding out for the others to get married anytime soon, so I figured I’d humor her. Fleur was happy to let her take care of it, so that was good,” he said, smiling.

Okay, that’s a cute story but someone explain to me how I’m supposed to greet all 1000+ (yes I’m pretty sure he underestimated the number) of those people I don’t know. How can I differentiate between his family and the random friends who don’t really matter?? I don’t want to go around to all of them, like I’m some sort of important part of this family? Like yes, he’s basically my brother but that’s in my brain. Then, there’s also the fact that I don’t wanna be rude. Like, imagine some future family reunion and he’s like “Oh, it was nice of Y/N to come to our wedding since she hates crowds and being around new people she doesn’t know” and then his family is like “Who? We met no such person” and then they all hate me for all eternity because I’m rude and I didn’t introduce myself.

Maybe I‘m exaggerating, but who knows for sure?? 

“Don’t worry, Y/N, you’ll be fine, I’ll leave you with one of my siblings or something!”

Perfect. Nothing better than getting stuck in a sea of strangers with… another stranger!

My thoughts are interrupted by some great news.  
“Sorry, but I actually have to go and finish getting ready, I could introduce you to my parents now, if you’d like? Maybe it’ll help you get more comfortable?”

I mean, it’s better than being completely alone. Even though this couch is really comfy.

“Okay, thanks,” I pause for a sec. “Also, like, don’t worry about me, okay? Worry about yourself and your wedding, as you said, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”  
I know he’s way too caring to just carry on with his life, not feeling like he just abandoned me.  
(Which he kinda did, but I’m not telling him that.)

“Thanks, Y/N,” he smiles, “Let’s go find my parents!” 

We head out into the tent outside, where all the noises had been coming from earlier.

After some searching, in the giant tent, we find his parents. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley’s kind and comforting demeanor help me feel more at ease, and I end up offering to help with the preparations. I mean, I may be a guest but I am also super early, so I may as well make myself useful.

Before he leaves to continue getting ready, Bill reminds me that one of his siblings will help guide me through the guests.  
I say a silent prayer that it isn’t Percy and thank him, then I continue helping. I didn’t notice it at the time, but he seemed to be happy that I was getting along with his family.

Molly, as she asked me to call her, had me setting up the centerpieces, nothing too difficult with the help of magic, but there were many tiny details and many, many tables so having multiple hands made it quicker. 

Unfortunately, as we finished, guests started arriving and my chaperon - if we can call it that - was still nowhere in sight. 

I decide to ask Molly if she knows anything about this, seeing as Bill is probably stressing out somewhere, right now.

I find her anxiously straightening out some outfits, which I assume are those of her children who haven’t appeared yet. 

As soon as she sees me her face brightens up. “Oh, Y/N, there you are! Could you be a dear and take these to the kids? I can’t believe they aren’t dressed yet and the guests are already arriving!”

“I wish I could but I really haven’t even met them and I don’t even know where their rooms are,” I say, trying to find some excuse not to suddenly have direct contact with these people I don’t know personally.

“Oh, nonsense, there’s nothing to worry about, love! Here, they all have name tags and this note has all their locations! Just knock and tell them you have their clothes!” she hand me a note which is finishing writing itself and heads back into the tent yelling a thank you. 

Alright, great. This is a good way to introduce myself to them right? Y/N’s Delivery Service. It’s got a nice ring.  
Okay, enough jokes, this is actually awful and where the heck is my navigator?? I’m sure the person will know about their mission, right? Maybe it’s Ginny, I’ve heard good things about her from Bill, she seems like she’d understand me. 

Time to go deliver some clothes. First outfit goes to… Ron. 

Oh, okay, that’s fine, I’ve already met him!

The note says to go upstairs and he’s in his room, which is the last one on the right. Good, clear instructions. Thank you, Molly!

I head over and knock on the door. Ron pops his head out.  
“Y/N! Do you need something?”

“More like, do you need something? I have your clothes, your mother said to get dressed, the guest are arriving already.”  
Managed to get it all out!

“Look at the time, I totally lost track, thanks, Y/N!”  
He grabs the clothes and slams the door shut, I hear a thud and an “ow” but I figure that’s not my problem, anymore.

Next is Ginny, then Percy, and afterwards Fred and George. All goes well, no real issues except I’ll need to learn how to keep Fred and George straight. None of them said anything about helping me out, though. 

I have one last outfit and it’s for Charlie. 

I remember him, the dragon lover. I mean, dragonologist. 

Bill doesn’t keep me super updated on Charlie like he does about his other siblings, but he seems like a decent guy. He probably doesn’t have too many details about him since he’s always in Romania.

Speaking of, the note’s location for him literally says “Romania.” Am I expected to go all the way over there to deliver his clothes??

He must be late. 

Wait, will he be the one helping me in my time of need? No one else has mentioned it, so it must be him.  
But he’s not even here?  
What was William thinking??

As I’m standing there holding Charlie’s clothes, pondering my life choices , George (or is it Fred?) comes up to me. 

“You alright there?”

Not really? But instead I say,  
“Yeah, I’m fine!”

“Whatcha got there? Those Charlie’s?” He asks, pointing at the clothes I’m holding. 

“Oh, yes, but this note says he’s in… uh, Austria?” It said Romania just a second ago, so now I’m confused. 

“Ah, must be riding here. Heard he was running late, and he can’t apparate because of some Romanian law or something. Honestly, you’d think he’d have left earlier, for such an important event. But who am I to judge, I’m running late, too!” he finishes, laughing. 

“Right… I’ll just go wait by his room, then. Could you tell me where it is?” I mean, I’m not about to go into the now-full tent all by myself, and it’s also my responsibility to give him his clothes, so my only choice is to wait. 

Or go with George, who seems like he’s up to something. I’ve heard many stories about the twins from Bill, and joining them is bound to call attention to me.  
So that’s not really an option. 

He points to his brother’s room, which is right by his own room, then heads downstairs. 

I walk towards the room I was pointed towards, and peek inside. The first thing I see are dragon slippers on the floor. Unexpectedly cute for a dragon man.  
Second thing I notice is how clean the room is. Molly must have kept it ready for for his surprise returns. 

My curiosity gets the best of me and the next thing I know, I find myself looking around the room. 

Lots of dragon and quidditch themed décor, as well as books and clothes.  
As I reach towards a particularly interesting-looking dragonology book, I hear a knock and a cough.  
I turn towards the door and see a tall (and handsome, but you didn’t hear that from me) redhead. I quickly glance down at the note and see that Charlie is no longer in Austria.

“Ahem, hi. Feels a bit odd to have to knock to enter my own room, but hello,” he says, probably confused as to why there’s some random person in his room.

“Oh, right, hi, I’m sorry, my name’s Y/N and I was bringing you your clothes but you were in Romania, and George, or Fred, told me this was your room and I saw-” I rambled, nervous.

“Hey, no worries, it’s fine!” He interrupted.  
I mean getting interrupted isn’t great, but in this case very necessary.  
He continued, “So you’re the one I’m helping today? Bill told me.”

“Yes! That’s me!”  
Where is this enthusiasm coming from?

“Alright, give me a sec and I’ll be right out,” he said, grabbing his clothes from me and winking.

I step outside and sigh. I really did not need to be developing a crush on my best friend’s brother, super unnecessary, especially at a stressful time like this.  
Let’s be real, I never in my wildest dreams thought I’d find Charlie attractive; not really into the whole outdoorsy kinda guy. But look at him, I’m shy, not blind! And he loves animals! If Bill has mentioned anything about Charlie, it’s his love for magical creatures.  
Alright, Y/N, you need to keep calm, at least as much as possible. There’s a stressful situation going on downstairs and Charlie is currently your only ally, so let’s be as professional as possible!  
Crush? What crush? This guy isn’t even attractive, hahaha. 

Yeah, that’ll do it.

I hear the door open and when I look towards him, I notice that his suit has accents of my favorite color. Which just so happens to be the main color of my own outfit, seeing as it is my favorite color. I can’t fail to nice his dragon necklace and ring. 

“Hey, so, how-”

“No time to talk, the ceremony starts in five minutes, we have to go!” He grabs my wrist and pulls me downstairs.

I was just going to ask how this was gonna go, we honestly haven’t even properly introduced ourselves and I’m supposed to be by his side for the rest of the evening…

“Isn’t it convenient that since we’re late now you have more time to prepare yourself before meeting everyone?” Charlie says, grinning.

“Excuse me, I’ve been here since 6 in the morning, if anyone’s late it’s you” I reply, slightly upset that everyone would think I was late now. Not that I had any choice since I was waiting for him…

“Right, let’s take this entrance over here, it’ll lead directly to your seat and we won’t have to walk past the whole crowd,” he explained, 

My seat was right next to Ginny, but I quickly realized that there wasn’t a seat for him.  
I looked at him, confused.  
He leaned over and whispered, “best man,” pointing towards the front, then smirked and walked off to join Bill.

The ceremony was nice. Normal, even.  
I did catch some murmurs during the “speak now” bit, but no one really said anything.  
As the ceremony ended, I looked towards where Charlie had been, but he was gone. People started moving towards the reception area of the tent and I stood up, figuring I could blend in with the other guests. I then felt someone tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see the exact person I was looking for.  
“Hey-” I started. 

“No, no, sit. As soon as they see a new face on the Weasley side of the venue, they’ll immediately come here to ask about you. I think dealing with people one-on-one is easier than dealing with a huge bunch of people crowding around you,” he explained. 

Good point.  
“Um, okay, so what now?”

“Now we talk! Let me properly introduce myself, Charlie Weasley, dragonologist. I’m currently working in Romania, as you probably know. Also, I’m Bill’s favorite brother, but don’t tell the rest… it’s nice to meet you!” He holds out his hand to shake mine. 

I quickly shake his hand and begin my own introduction,  
“I’m Y/N L/N, I went to Ilvermorny and I currently work as a curse-breaker with your brother. I was transferred here a few years ago. Thank you for helping me out today.”

“Ah, it’s no problem at all, any friend of Bill’s is a friend of mine! Plus, I’m clearly the best choice, we’re closer in age than any of the other kids! So the plan: once they’re distracted, we’ll go and eat, because I’m starving, and then later we can go greet everyone. You went to Ilvermorny, right? I wonder what house you would’ve been in if you’d gone to Hogwarts. I was prefect, you know, and the Gryffindor seeker…”

He talks so much, but I’m honestly grateful, that means I can just sit here and listen.  
Can we just talk about how he said I’m his friend, though? How am I feeling, you ask? Yeah, I’m so good hahah.

“Oh! We should head in now, I see everyone eating.”

He leads me to our table, where all the Weasley siblings are sitting. I sit next to, who I assume is, Hermione. But I don’t have to assume for too long, since she quickly introduces herself.  
“I’m Hermione Granger, and you must be Y/N L/N, pleasure meeting you! You’ve attended Ilvermorny, have you? It has such fascinating history, I would love to visit it someday!”

“It’s not as amazing as Hogwarts, I’m sure.” I say, my admiration for Hogwarts coming through.

“Careful, Y/N, she’ll talk your ear off if you let her,” says Ron, with his mouth full of food.

Hermione glares at him and huffs, “quiet, Ronald, do you have no manners? Finish eating and talk later.”

“Lively bunch, huh?” I hear from my left.

I smile at Charlie and nod. It’s nice how they manage to form such a comfortable atmosphere.  
Almost makes me forget how I was this close to leaving early this morning.

“Are you done eating?” Charlie asks.

“Yeah, done.” I know what’s coming next, but it’ll be okay, right? Charlie has been so considerate and helpful, so far, he’ll help me if I get stuck, I’m sure. Not that he knows much about me…

“Alright, let’s do this then!” He’s very happy about this situation. Can’t relate.

We walk up to a table full of people which are apparently his aunts and uncles. All good, everything goes off without a hitch.

“Oh! We have to go meet one of my best friends from Hogwarts! You’re gonna love her!” Charlie says as we walk towards a couple.  
The man has several scars on his face, not unusual, for obvious reasons *cough* Bill *cough*. The woman has bright pink hair that seems to sparkle in different colors in the light.  
They’re an interesting pair, to say the least.

“Y/N, this is Tonks, my friend from Hogwarts, and Remus Lupin, her husband. Guys, this is Y/N, she works with Bill.” 

“Nice to meet you guys,” I say, thankful that Charlie’s pretty good at taking care of my introduction.  
“Oh, that accent, you went to Ilvermorny?” Questions the man, Remus.  
“Yup, she did, pretty cool, huh?” Charlie continues for me.  
“Huh, I was wondering who Charlie was all over, it’s nice to meet you, Y/N!” Tonks says cheerfully.  
Haha what.  
I smile at her and nod.  
“Alright, we gotta go meet my grandparents,” Charlie interrupts Tonks from saying anything else, thankfully.

Other than that little bit which stressed my heart, so far, so good, and I’m already done with two rounds of introductions, things can’t be too bad going forward!  
Is what I thought until Charlie said “Okay, so I have to warn you about my gran, she’s a little…I don’t know, she jumps to conclusions.”

“What do you mean?” I ask, very confused.

“Well… let’s just say she likes embarrassing me.” That has nothing to with me, though?? But he looks too worried for my liking, he’s been happily going along this whole time.

As we approach the table where his grandparents are sitting, I get even more confused. She looks like a nice old lady! Old people are usually harmless, though I guess they do have no filters sometimes…

“Oh, Charles, I was wondering when you would come around to us! Who’s this lovely lady?” Said the woman, speaking rather formally compared to my previous introductions.  
This fancy lady is supposed to be embarrassing? Okay, Charlie. 

“Hello, ma’am and sir,” I start, not ignoring his grandfather, “I’m Y/N-” but my introduction remains incomplete. 

“Oh, Y/N, it’s so lovely to meet you! I’m so glad Charles finally got himself a girlfriend! I’ve been waiting forever! Never thought I’d see th-”

“Gran, no, this is Bi-” Charlie attempts to get a word in, but fails. 

“Oh, hush, tell me dear” she says turning to me, “ does he treat you well? As far as I know you’re his first girlfriend so don’t judge him too harshly!”

I glance at Charlie whose face couldn’t possibly get redder.

“Um, no, I-” 

“He doesn’t?! Charles, what is this I hear?” she turns to Charlie who looks like he can’t talk.  
So I give it a shot,  
“No, I mean, he’s not-”

“He’s not a good boyfriend? I’m so sorry, dear, I promise I’ll talk to him for you, you know how these Weasley boys can be, have you met the twins?”

“Gran, please,” Charlie tries to get her attention again.  
Bad idea.  
“Don’t ‘gran, please’ me! How dare you not treat her well? She gives you a chance, and this is how you repay-” 

I guess Charlie sees this conversation going nowhere because next thing I know I hear,  
“Okay time to go, great seeing you guys!” from Charlie who pulls me away from the table. I give them a small wave and follow him to wherever. 

Once outside, he lets go of me and sighs. “Sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, don’t worry about it.”

“But the whole point of me walking around with you was to help you out, and I was completely useless back there.” He looks pretty upset. I mean, yeah, that whole situation was a mess but it really couldn’t be helped if that’s how his grandma is. 

As I glance down at his hand that has the little dragon ring, I get an idea.  
“Hey, did you really come here on a dragon?” I figure this is a good way to distract him, his love for dragons appears to be endless.

“I did! Her name’s Aelia, she’s an Antipodean Opaleye and she’s so beautiful. Technically, you can’t tame a dragon, but I’ve gotten pretty close with her. They say I’m the first to do so with a dragon!” He smiles, full of pride. 

Much better.  
I smile and say, “that’s cool, dragons are amazing and interesting creatures!”

“You like dragons?” He asks, sounding a bit surprised.  
I nod enthusiastically.  
“You want to go meet Aelia?”

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it for now! As I mentioned, it’s been sitting in my documents since 2019 and my year was just an awful, sad mess and now I’m in grad school, so I’m pretty busy! I’m not even sure how I wanted this story to go or if I’ll continue or edit it in the future but I wanted to publish it in case I accidentally deleted it as I tend to do with old documents! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it at least a bit! Have a good day/night! ♥


End file.
